Computing devices having wireless capabilities may communicatively couple to other devices having wireless capabilities via a wireless local area network (WLAN) using wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi™. Also, wireless technologies designed to operate in a 60 GHz communication band such as WiGig™ may allow wireless capable devices to replace wired interconnects with high speed and relatively short range wireless interconnects via a process typically referred to as wireless coupling and/or docking. The high speed and relatively short range wireless interconnects using wireless technologies such as WiGig may allow devices to wirelessly dock with other devices having displays. In some examples, once wirelessly docked, the device may, as one example, utilize another device's display in a same manner as displays may be used when connected to a wired or physical docking station. Because at least one device of such wirelessly-interconnected devices may often be operational under battery power, and because long battery life is desirable to users, there exists a need for improved power management with respect to wirelessly-interconnected devices, e.g., to increase an efficiency of energy usage, reduce an amount of energy consumed, and/or reduce a cost to operate the electronic device.